


El jinete de la montura del Vacío

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Dragon Realm - Richard A. Knaak, Good Omens (tv show), Good Omens Neil Gaiman & Terry Prattchet
Genre: Aziraphale cares about Crowley, Aziraphale se preocupa por Crowley, Aziraphale trata de convencer a Crowley de volver a cabalgar, Aziraphale tries to convince Crowley to ride again, But Aziraphale doesn´t like Shadow Steed, But turns out that Crowley kinda summoned Shadow Steed, Esos dos se divierten juntos, Español / Spanish, If there are two or three dragon realm fans that comment maybe i´ll write a second chapter, It´s not a big deal of a fic so don´t get too excited, No es un fic muy elaborado así que no se emocionen, Pero a Aziraphale desconfía de Caballo Oscuro, Pero resulta que Crowley (medio) invocó a Caballo Oscuro, Si hay dos o tres fans de Reino de los dragones que comenten tal vez escriba un segundo capítulo, These two have fun together, post-armaggedon´t
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: A Crowley se le da pésimo cabalgar. El trasero le queda destrozado y suele caerse del caballo incluso sin moverse mucho. Aziraphale cree que su renuencia a intentarlo de nuevo puede ser negativa, así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo otra vez?Por que Crowley siempre se las arregla para hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que uno espera.OCrowley tiene un nuevo amigo que a Aziraphale no le gusta. Caballo Oscuro, la montura del Vacío.Mini crossover mal escrito entre Good Omens y El reino de los dragones de Richard A. Knaak.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Shadow steed (Dragon Realm)
Kudos: 1





	El jinete de la montura del Vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un crossover, pero puede entenderse sin haber leído El reino de los dragones. Honestamente no espero que nadie entre a leerlo por Caballo Oscuro, la saga ni siquiera está listada en Ao3. Pero fue escrito con amor.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Terry Prattchet, Neil Gaiman y Richard A. Knaak. No pretendo lucrar con ellos.
> 
> Esto está situado después del armagedon´t de Good omens, pero antes del primer libro de El reino de los dragones.

Aziraphale tendría que haber sabido que esa conversación tendría consecuencias a futuro. Conocía a su compañero desde milenios: la historia del mundo era la historia de ambos y si algo aprendió de Crowley es que siempre hacía cosas que uno no se esperaría de él.

\- Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez necesitas reconsiderar tu postura con ellos, querido. -Dijo mientras movía las manos de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía cuando estaba nervioso. Inconscientemente Crowley bajó un poco el tono de su voz, en respuesta. Ninguno se daba cuenta de que el demonio solía hacer eso para evitar que el principado se inquietara más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Cuál postura, ángel? No tengo ninguna en cuanto a los caballos, ese es el punto: nos detestamos mutuamente. Creo que no hay nada que reconsiderar.

Estaban paseando por St. James. Desde que impidieron el armagedon los paseos y citas a almorzar se habían hecho más frecuentes. Era agradable no tener a sus ex jefes encima, no tener que ver por encima del hombro a cada rato en busca de un espía y disfrutar de más que unos pocos minutos en común. Incluso, Aziraphale ya no hacía muecas desaprobatorias cuando alguien insinuaba que eran amigos. Desgraciadamente para Crowley, eso también significaba que el ángel ahora se tomaba más en serio todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y, por lo tanto, últimamente tenían conversaciones como esa.

\- Tal vez tú lo pienses así, pero creo que solo no has encontrado el caballo adecuado y no es sano para tu bienestar emocional que decidas que algo no te gusta hasta que lo hayas intentado lo suficiente. Solo porque te caíste un par de veces no significa que no seas bueno para ello.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Ahora querrás que me inscriba a uno de esos grupos de autoayuda o algo por el estilo?

Aziraphale tuvo el decoro de lucir un poco avergonzado pero no quitó el dedo del renglón.

\- Mira Crowley, me parece que tendremos bastante tiempo para nosotros antes de que a nuestros antiguos bandos se les ocurra que no somos indestructibles. ¿Por qué no aprovechar ese tiempo en revivir algunas de nuestras experiencias pasadas? Podríamos formar experiencias nuevas a partir de--

\- Ya tenemos experiencias nuevas, ángel, todo el tiempo.

\- Admito que pasar más tiempo juntos es bastante agradable y no lo cambiaría por nada pero verás, estuve escuchando un programa de radio muy interesante que hablaba sobre los traumas y los miedos del subconsciente, y cómo afrontarlos. Creo que tenemos que enfrentarnos a las experiencias malas del pasado, darles otro enfoque y...

No entendía a dónde quería llegar y su mirada, aún a través de los lentes oscuros, fue lo suficientemente elocuente como para que el ángel se diera cuenta y dejara el tema.

\- Oh, olvídalo. Creo que no puedo explicarme claro. Olvida todo lo que dije y hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Te apetece ir a The Globe la próxima semana? Sé que no te gusta Shakespeare, pero van a representar Sueño de una noche de verano y estaba pensando que al terminar podríamos ir a cenar.

Fueron a la obra y a muchas más por el resto del verano. No volvieron a tocar el tema durante meses pero Crowley no dejó de darle vueltas. A su mente volvían las palabras de Aziraphale y las caídas de varias monturas. Algunas habian ocurrido enfrente de Aziraphale y poco a poco el demonio comenzó a creer que su amigo lo veía débil. Tal vez hasta poco digno. Quizá quería que demostrase algo pero, ¿el qué?  
  
"No necesito hacerle caso. Está chiflado, ¿quién se cree que es para decirme qué hacer? Ni siquiera saber usar un teléfono celular", pensó.  
  
Pero cuando salía con él, cuando hablaba con Aziraphale sobre cualquier cosa el tema volvía a atormentarle y un buen día decidió que esto no podía seguir así.  
  
Tenía que hacer lo que Aziraphale había sugerido con tal de poder pasar página y seguir con su vida. La decisión cobró fuerza cuando vió una película animada sobre un caballo que luchaba por ser libre a pesar de lo que los humanos hacían para domarle. Crowley jamás admitiría que tenía una vena histriónica en su interior, pero justo en ese momento le hizo anhelar ganarse la admiración de Aziraphale. El problema sería elegir una montura adecuada.  
  
Los caballos normales y los infernales quedaban descartados, puesto que con ninguno lograba entenderse. Los primeros le temían demasiado y no lograba tranquilizarlos, mientras que los segundos eran unos pedantes insufribles que se burlaban de él. Lo mejor era buscarse otro tipo de bestia, un caballo racional y afín a él. Un espíritu gemelo.  
  
Una montura de otra dimensión era la respuesta.  
  
No tenía experiencia invocando seres semejantes, pero estaba seguro de que no debía de ser tan diferente a invocar un sabueso infernal, o a abrir una brecha para traer a un compañero demonio de las profundidades del averno.  
  
Tan solo trazó un círculo en el salón principal de su piso y se concentró para abrir una puerta.  
  
  


* * *

  
Días después, Aziraphale recibió una llamada entusiasta de su compañero. No le dijo mucho, solo le citó en Hyde park.  
  
\- No puedo decirtelo por teléfono. Es demasiado importante. Apresúrate. - Le dijo antes de colgar.  
  
Hizo el camino en autobús, pues no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Se le cruzó por la mente que Crowley había tenido noticias del Infierno pero lo dudaba: en ese caso él también habría escuchado algo de su antiguo bando. Debía ser algo más, algo muy importante como para hablarlo en persona.  
  
Nada de lo que barajó en el camino lo preparó para ver a Crowley, parado junto a lo que parecía ser un enorme corcel infernal. El ángel no tenía dudas de que lo era aunque lucía mucho más amenazador que uno pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Solo estar enfrente del animal lo ponía mareado, como si algo le absorbiera lentamente las fuerzas. Nunca había experimentado un desmayo, pero le parecía que estaba a punto de pasar por uno de solo ver a ese ser.

Su piel era más negra que nada que hubiese visto antes, más que la oscuridad abrumadora del espacio exterior. En general su forma recordaba a la de un caballo pero era claro que se trataba de algo mucho más que solo eso. Si Aziraphale supiera algo de razas, le habría venido a la mente la mezcla de un Shire británico con un caballo árabe, solo que unos palmos más alto que cualquiera de ambos y sin duda mucho más astuto. Sus ojos no eran de un llameante tono rojo, como habría podido pensarse, sino de un azul acerado. Se clavaron calculadoramente en los suyos cuando Crowley los "presentó", como si tratara de tomarle la medida. Lo distraían.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?

\- Dije que este es Caballo Oscuro, ángel.

Qué nombre tan original. De alguna manera habría creído que Crowley no sería tan malo nombrando mascotas, tomando en cuenta al perro infernal de sus tiempos de niñera. Le parecia que se llamaba Rover. Ahora que lo recordaba, tendría que preguntarle qué había sido de él.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que sea una buena idea estar aquí con el, querido. Los humanos notarán la naturaleza infernal de tu montura.

El caballo se le quedó mirando e hizo un gesto con los labios, mostrandole los dientes. Como si necesitara otra confirmación de que este no era un caballo terrestre, notó que sus dientes eran muy afilados. Nada propios de un caballo.

\- ¿Eso sería un problema, lord Aziraphale?

La voz que el principado escuchó, aunque era baja, sonaba osada y un poco burlona.

\- No sabía que las bestias infernales podían hablar. Razón de más para que la envíes de vuelta por donde vino, Crowley. -Dijo en voz baja con clara preocupación. No estaba para nada cómodo con el ser y ahora menos que nunca.

\- No pueden. Pero este no es un caballo infernal.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Ya te lo dije; es Caballo Oscuro.

De verdad, comenzaba a colmarle un poco la paciencia.

\- Y yo te escuché. Pero no entiendo para qué lo has traído

\- Ven, te mostraré lo que me ha enseñado a hacer.

Y, aunque Aziraphale habría querido irse (lo esperaba un interesante libro de Thomas Mann en casa), se quedó la siguiente hora observando a su amigo cabalgar en esa cosa que le daba escalofríos. De vez en cuando el animal saltaba algún arbusto y hacía caracoleos con destreza. Crowley reía y se pavoneaba frecuentemente y miraba de vez en cuando hacia Aziraphale, como esperando un elogio que nunca llegó.

No lo hacía nada mal: el ser hacía casi todo el trabajo por Crowley, a pesar de que dejaba huellas tan profundas en la tierra que cualquiera que pasara después por ahí, acabaría con la pierna hundida hasta la pantorrilla. Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la Serpentine Gallery y el demonio se sostenía bastante bien en su montura. No; más bien era el ente el que lo sostenía para que no se cayera de su silla, probablemente con la crin puesto que no llevaba riendas y Crowley se agarraba directamente de ella. Le parecía que la melena tenía vida propia y se enroscaba en las manos y brazos de su amigo.

"Esto no me gusta", pensaba Aziraphale cada vez que Crowley lanzaba un grito victorioso y el ángel le saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa. "Nunca ha sido un buen jinete y esa cosa parece a punto de absorberlo en cualquier momento".

Los vió alejarse hacia el camino, en dirección a la fuente memorial de la princesa Diana y no le quedó más opción que echar a andar detrás de ellos. A cada segundo en que los perdía de vista esperaba encontrarse con el demonio despatarrado en el suelo y algún humano espantado por la bestia, pero luego volvía a verles, quietos, aguardando a que les diera alcance para volver a la cabalgata. Se sentía como si estuviera cuidando de Warlock otra vez, cuando el niño se le escapaba a su nana y corría a meterse entre los arbustos.

Por fin esa especie de persecución lenta tocó a su fin, a la orilla del lago Serpentine en su curva más pronunciada. Crowley lo esperaba sobre el corcel, agitado y con una condenada sonrisa eufórica.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es suficiente reconsideración para tí?

Le tomó un poco entender de qué estaba hablando.

\- Esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente, querido.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces, qué?

\- ¡Cualquier otra cosa excepto esto, por supuesto! Para empezar no entiendo cómo has sido tan irresponsable para traer a este ser aquí, donde cualquier humano puede verlo...

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay ninguno en todo el parque. -Protestó el demonio.

\- ... y sobretodo tan estúpido para volver al infierno para robarlo. ¿Qué es, el caballo favorito de Satán?

\- Nada de eso. Aquel que decís probablemente me consideraría a mí su demonio personal, por decirlo de algún modo aceptable en este plano. -Replicó el Caballo Oscuro mientras acercaba la cabeza al rostro de Aziraphale.

Este se echó para atrás, mirando de hito en hito a la montura.

\- El amo Crowley no me trajo, ni me invocó; simplemente abrió una puerta y yo quise ver qué había tras ella.

Eso no sonaba mucho mejor. No sabía si creerle o no al Caballo Oscuro, pero le creía a Crowley y cuando este secundó la explicación de su compañero, suspiró.

\- Bien, me alegra que tengas amigos. Pero sigue sin agradarme, yo no seguiría encima suyo si fuera tú; tal vez no te tire al suelo, pero podría hacer algo peor. -Y empezó a alejarse. Si Crowley no le hacía caso después de decirle eso, no podía hacer nada.

Detrás suyo escuchó al ser interdimensional soltar una carcajada franca y para su verguenza, se sobresaltó.

\- Me agrada vuestra sinceridad, Lord Aziraphale. Es natural que desconfiéis de mí, puesto que sois un ser de Luz y yo, algo más peligroso que un ser de Oscuridad. Probablemente por eso congeniamos tan bien el amo Crowley y yo. -Ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si pensara en lo que acababa de decir. Luego pareció escuchar un llamado muy lejano, uno que venía de otro tiempo y espacio y agitó la cola.

\- Parece que debo dejaros. -Murmuró antes de lanzar un sonido que solo podía ser una carcajada gruñida y una línea se trazó en el espacio ante él. Era una fisura que se fue ensanchando hasta formar una especie de umbral que conducía a...

No, era demasiado arriesgado intentar atisbar qué era lo que había dentro o, más bien, qué no había. No se le podía describir como otra cosa que un Vacío infinito, que siempre estuvo ahí y que siempre estaría.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, Caballo Oscuro avanzó hacia el umbral y Crowley hizo ademán de desmontar; pero ya fuera intencionadamente, o porque al Caballo se le olvidó la presencia de ambos, las crines no soltaron su presa. Aziraphale se movió cuan rápido pudo y alcanzó a sujetar al demonio de un tobillo mientras el eternal entraba en el Vacío. Tener la mano tan cerca de su lustrosa piel le hizo sentir lo que un humano identificaría como arcadas pero logró sobreponerse y jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! -Dijo el Caballo con una risotada y en un parpadeo ya estaban ambos en el suelo, Crowley torcido encima del ángel.

Aziraphale se revolvió, dió un empujón para que el demonio se le quitara de encima y luego, en un impulso muy fuera de sí, le dió un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- ¡Auh! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- ¿A qué ha...? ¡Estuviste a punto de ser arrastrado a ese... cualquiera que fuera ese sitio! ¡No vuelvas a traer una cosa así!

El demonio se incorporó, sobandose el hombro, y luego le dió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ya no se veía ni rastro del Caballo Oscuro, aunque las zanjas que había hecho en todo su recorrido con las pezuñas todavía permanecían.

\- Tch. Era un sujeto bastante sorprendente. Creí que te agradaría.

\- ¡Estás loco, igual que esa cosa! -Exclamó Aziraphale y se marchó con el demonio a la zaga, tratando de explicarse.

Pero Aziraphale no quiso saber nada del tema y dejó de hablarle durante un par de semanas. El demonio se enfurruñó y tampoco hizo ningún intento por volver a verle hasta que alcanzaron el tercer mes separados. Cuando volvieron a verse, se hablaron con una cortesía glacial hasta que terminaron bebiendo en la trastienda de Aziraphale.  
  
No tocaron el tema, y el recuerdo del Caballo Oscuro se quedó perdido en la memoria de Crowley por algunos años.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mi pareja, Kin Shady. Lástima que no tengas cuenta, cariño, tal vez ni siquiera vayas a leerlo.
> 
> Gracias por mostrarme esta saga :) solo lamento haber tardado tanto para empezar a leerla.


End file.
